Le monde de l'envers
by Eliie Evans
Summary: En ce matin d'été, en tombant du mauvais côté de son lit à son réveil, Drago Malefoy ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait lui arriver...


_**Le monde de l'envers**_

Ce matin-là, tout commença par un bruit étrange.

Le manoir Malefoy suffoquait sous la chaleur inattendue de l'été anglais.

Drago, élève de deuxième année au collège Poudlard, venait de rentrer pour des vacances d'été bien méritées après une année bien mouvementée.

Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver qui était l'héritier de Serpentard et commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas cet incapable de Lockhart qui avait monté un immense canular.

Il était tout de même assez content de rentrer chez lui. Sa mère lui avait manqué, son père un peu moins, surtout qu'il était encore furieux d'avoir perdu Dobby, leur elfe de maison, à cause d'Harry Potter. Le jeune Drago n'avait pas échappé à quelques punitions pour ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher Dobby de semer la pagaille. Quelques coups de canne à tête de serpent et une privation de sortie en avaient résulté. Cela le chagrinait un peu mais, bah, cela ne lui interdisait pas de profiter de la douceur du manoir de ces ancêtres.

Tout cela pour dire qu'excité et stressé par l'idée de revenir chez lui, Drago avait eu du mal à s'endormir. La moiteur de l'été, qui avait pénétré jusque dans les épais murs du manoir, n'avait pas aidé.

Il était donc un peu fatigué et un peu groggy quand un bruit inconnu le réveilla.

C'était une sorte de sonnerie continue. Très agaçante la sonnerie. Elle semblait si proche…il tâtonna en direction de sa table de chevet. Il ne rencontra rien. Il n'y avait que du vide. Il devait s'être trompé de côté de lit. Pourtant, seulement à demi réveillé, il n'était pas encore décidé à ouvrir les yeux. Il chercha plus loin, à l'opposé, et cette fois-ci ce fut tout son flanc droit qui rencontra le vide, en l'entrainant dans une chute que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Enfin, son corps tomba rudement sur un sol qui n'était pas dur comme du plancher. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être? C'était un peu trop rugueux pour être un matelas. Cela allait être définitivement une mauvaise journée.

« Dobby ! Allume la lumière !

-Chut, mon chéri, ne prononce pas le nom du défunt maître.

Une femme venait d'apparaître à la lueur des bougies, pauvrement vêtue. Il put reconnaitre avec stupeur son visage : c'était sa mère. Ils étaient tous deux étendus sur une mince paillasse.

-Mère ? Quel est ce lieu? Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

-Tu ne reconnais pas notre chambre ? Allez lèves toi, la sonnerie des serviteurs vient de retentir !

-Mais, c'est les caves du manoir ! Où est mon lit !?

-La maitresse a été assez gentille pour nous fournir une pièce à nous, tu devrais lui être reconnaissant Drago, plutôt que d'oser réclamer un lit !

-Hein ?

-Baisses la voix, s'il te plait. Tu fais trop de bruit et tu sais que c'est formellement interdit. _Madame_ porte encore le deuil du Seigneur Dobby.

-Le _seigneur Dobby_ ? De qui parles-tu maman ? Pas de cet elfe de maison miteux, j'espère !

-L'appeler ainsi ? Tu es fou, mon fils. Tu vas nous faire tuer. Allez tais-toi et viens. Ce matin nous devons briquer le salon. Dame Winky reçoit et elle serait fâchée si tout n'était pas parfait pour accueillir les invités. »

Briquer le salon ? Impossible pour un Malefoy et pourtant…sa mère le prit par le bras et l'amena de force. Toute cette situation était complètement folle, songea Drago en la suivant. Elle s'arrêta devant un débarras – dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même avant ce moment précis – pour prendre seaux, brosses, pelles et balais.

De là ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le salon et sa mère se mit tout de suite au travail avec énergie, alors qu'il l'observait d'un air toujours aussi médusé. Il la contempla un long moment quand un claquement de porte le fit sursauter. Son père venait d'ouvrir les portes à la volée.

« Préparez vous vite ! Madame arrive pour une inspection ! »

Il n'avait encore jamais vu son père avec une expression aussi affolée. C'était de la panique à l'état pur. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qui était « Madame » - surement cette fameuse Winky - qu'il lui mettait d'autorité un plumeau dans les mains et le poussait vers le dernier meuble que sa mère n'avait pas fait.

Drago avait bien noté quels étaient les recoins qu'elle avait déjà dépoussiérés en l'observant mais comment son père avait-il pu le deviner ? Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire que c'était le hasard mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était l'habitude.

Il en était à ce stade de sa réflexion quand la porte s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois, laissant apparaitre la plus grande abomination que Drago ait vue de toute sa vie.

C'était une elfe de maison qui avait la taille d'un être humain. Les rares cheveux qui encadraient son visage aux yeux globuleux et au nez épaté la désignaient comme de sexe féminin. Mais merlin, qu'elle était laide dans la robe bleue préférée de sa mère !

« Alors bons à rien, avez-vous fini le salon ?

-Oui maîtresse, lui répondit automatiquement sa mère.

-Bien.

-Bien ? Non ! Vous pourriez être reconnaissante, cela va faire des heures que ma mère se tue à la tâche pour vous !

-Qui ose me contrarier ?

-Moi, Drago ! C'était fou comme il se sentait pousser des ailes. Mort au tyran !

-C'est inadmissible ! Qu'on lui brûle les oreilles ! »

A son cri c'était comme si des ombres l'avaient assailli de toute part. Une petite dizaine de sorciers à l'air menaçant l'encerclaient. Ils étaient habillés de taie d'oreiller mais paraissaient furieux. Il se crut perdu. Si seulement je pouvais les faire voler loin de moi, souhaita-t-il. Une bourrasque de vent les souleva comme pour répondre à son vœu, couvrant le cri de sa mère.

« Il utilise la magie ! C'est un scandale ! Saisissez-vous de lui. Lavez l'affront qu'il fait à votre race, serviteurs!

-Oui, grande maîtresse!

-Laissez-moi, je veux juste être libre. Vous ne pouvez pas la croire!

Le groupe marqua un temps d'arrêt, plein de stupeur. En relevant la tête, il reconnu certains visages. Il y avait Blaise, Pansy…ses amis. Ils avaient pourtant quelque chose de différent. Une lueur dans les yeux qui n'existait plus, un dos voûté qui avait remplacé leur maintien impeccable.

-C'est inadmissible! Je suis outrée. Qu'on lui brûle les oreilles et qu'on les lui arrache ! » Entendit-il alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte avec pour seul désir de fuir le plus loin possible.

Le jardin était heureusement comme celui qu'il voyait habituellement. Loin devant les grilles se dessinaient, inatteignables. à gauche, les clôtures qui donnaient sur des champs moldus et à droite, un bosquet à l'anglaise, puis une mare et enfin, la forêt. Il s'y repéra sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter, en manquant d'écraser un crapaud rose qui se trouvait à l'entrée du chemin sinueux qu'il comptait prendre.

Il devait atteindre la mare et la fin de la propriété, pour pouvoir se perdre dans la forêt, c'était sa seule chance de survie ! Derrière lui raisonnait comme un cri funeste « qu'on lui brûle, qu'on lui arrache, qu'on lui coupe les oreilles ! »

« Tourne à droite Drago, si tu veux la vie sauve. »

La voix, qui venait du sol, manqua de le faire chuter. C'était toujours le même crapaud rose inopportun. Drago l'écouta malgré tout et la forêt s'approcha enfin. Le malheureux s'engouffra dans les premiers taillis avec un soulagement intense. Les hurlements de ses poursuivants s'atténuaient. Les branches griffaient, le sol dur heurtait ses pieds, les arbres surgissaient devant lui et détournaient sa course mais il continuait, poussé par une peur primale. Il courut un très long moment. Autour de lui le paysage changeait. Les sous-bois avaient laissé place à un cœur de nature à la végétation dense, sombre et silencieuse. Le souffle de Drago raisonnait étrangement dans cet espace hors du temps. Sa cadence ralentit doucement. Un petit rayon de lumière perçait devant lui, et bientôt il arriva dans une clairière.

Le sol devenait enfin égal et une herbe tendre l'avait envahi, grâce à l'humidité de la petite pelouse, gentiment protégée par l'ombre des grands arbres. Au sol, des fraises, des arbustes à baie et des champignons. C'était presque un festin qui se profilait là et le ventre de Drago gronda, dès qu'il le vit. Il se précipita.

"Tu ne devrais pas manger mon garçon", tonna pourtant une voix derrière lui, ce qui le glaça sur place.

Après une bonne minute à attendre une attaque qui ne vint pas, Drago se décida enfin à se retourner.

C'était un monstre de deux mètres de haut, au pelage clair et aux naseaux fumants. Une sueur froide s'écoula lentement dans le dos de Drago alors que l'hypogriffe reprenait la parole.

"C'est un conseil désintéressé, mon garçon. Si tu mangeais les fruits du monde de l'envers, il te piègerait à jamais.

-Je veux revoir mes parents, je ne veux plus être seul!

-Alors tu dois revenir d'où tu viens. Les routes plus faciles que tu pourrais emprunter si je te guidais ne te ramèneraient jamais à eux.

-Vous voulez me faire tuer, je le savais. Même dans ce monde étrange, vous restez une créature meurtrière! Répondit Drago sans que sa voix tremble, ce qui constituait un exploit.

-Tu te laisses guider par la peur, c'est un grand dommage, répliqua la créature avec un air qui ressemblait presque à de la pitié sur le visage. Ainsi il avait l'air légèrement moins effrayant mais Drago restait cependant sur ses gardes.

-Si je retourne là bas, l'elfe va me tuer.

-Il faut affronter ce risque, c'est là que tu trouveras la porte.

\- La porte?

-La seule porte du monde de l'envers vers l'extérieur est ce qui peut être à la fois envers et endroit, miroir et arrière du miroir. C'est ce qui se froisse sans se froisser, lui avoua sans ciller l'aigle-cheval en le toisant de ses yeux noirs.

-Une énigme? Mais je ne suis pas à Serdaigle, moi! Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu ne veux pas comprendre ni réfléchir, tellement plein de préjugés…une lueur rouge éclaira un bref instant les yeux de la bête et Drago frissonna avant d'oser répondre.

-Pourquoi vous croire? Les hypogriffes ne m'ont fait que du mal jusqu'à maintenant!

-Ne m'insulte pas mon garçon! Le choix est simple : si tu restes dans ma forêt, tu encoures mon courroux, si tu retournes sur tes pas, la colère des elfes. Que choisis tu, mon garçon?

-Pitié! Laissez moi rester!

-Choisis mon garçon, choisis maintenant, répéta implacable l'hypogriffe en s'avançant, ses grandes ailes déployées vers Drago, terrifié. L'animal excédé rua.

Reculer le plus rapidement possible, sans trébucher et s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la noire forêt, pour retrouver à la toute fin son manoir occupé par les elfes fous. Il en fallut du courage à Drago pour y arriver sans s'effondrer au sol pour pleurer en attendant la mort.

L'hypogriffe ne se donna même pas la peine de le poursuivre hors de son sanctuaire et il se retourna bientôt pour poursuivre lentement son chemin, désespéré. Le sous-bois s'éclaircit, les arbres se firent plus rares. Les jardins du manoir apparurent et la mare aussi.

"Il est là! Il revient. Je savais que Buck ne le laisserait pas passer la clairière aux multiples chemins. Attrapez le maintenant!

Drago sursauta en voyant revenir ses premiers poursuivants. Que faire, coincé entre charybde et silla?

"Incapable, même pas assez doué pour combattre Buck et le passer.

-Crapaud? Tu étais dans le plis de mon pantalon depuis le début! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir aidé face à l'hypogriffe?

-Je m'appelle Dolorès, jeune inutile et je ne peux rien contre la magie de cet hybride. Il m'empêche de rejoindre mon maître, le grand Fudge depuis si longtemps.

-Hein? Mais que fait le ministre de la magie dans cette histoire de dingues? Demanda-t-il de façon distraite.

Il était arrivé à la mare, pourrait-il la contourner avant que ses assaillants ne le rattrapent? Puis il tenterait de courir jusqu'aux grilles. Il restait à espérer qu'elle s'ouvrent encore pour lui.

-Mon maître n'est pas ministre, il est le magicien du septième chemin, celui qui mène au pré sans questions. Buck l'a condamné car il réprouve notre mode de vie.

-Tu m'as mené volontairement devant lui au mépris du danger pour que je t'en débarrasse! Tu t'es servi de moi, comprit soudain Drago qui eu envie de l'écarteler.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire de mensonge, lui répliqua le crapaud en sautant hors de sa portée et en disparaissant dans les herbes hautes vers la mare. Adieu!"

Il allait l'attraper et le cuire, cet ignoble animal, avant qu'il ne saute dans la mare. Il se pencha.

« Tu ne peux m'échapper! J'ai activé toutes les barrières qui cernent ma demeure, tu es fait comme un rat. Qu'on lui brûle, qu'on lui arrache, qu'on lui coupe, qu'on fasse de la bouillie avec ses oreilles ! »

La vindicte le fit sursauter, il allait perdre son équilibre! Trop tard. Son corps bascula vers la mare et il sentit son pied glisser. C'était de nouveau la chute. L'eau froide lui coupa le souffle autant qu'elle le priva momentanément de ses sens.

« Noooooooooooooooooooooooon »

Ses bras rencontrèrent enfin quelque chose de palpable. C'était doux et lisse au touché. On aurait dit ses draps. Sous sa tête il lui semblait sentir son oreiller. Il était dans sa chambre comprit il en observant avec délectation sa chambre baignée par la lumière matinale, alors que quelqu'un toquait doucement à sa porte. Plus d'elfes géants, plus de fous qui en voulaient à ses_ oreilles_. Il était revenu dans son monde! Il y était parvenu! Mais pourquoi? Comment? C'était l'eau, comprit-il enfin. L'hypogriffe l'avait bien dit. La créature l'avait aidé. Incroyable!

« Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ? Lui demanda avec un doux sourire sa mère resplendissante dans sa légère robe bleue d'été.

-Maman ! l'accueillit Drago avec plaisir. Maman, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Lui répéta-t-il en l'enlaçant.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien mon fils ?

-Merveilleusement bien !

-Parfait, alors vas te préparer. N'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui est un jour important : il faut que nous allions tous ensemble choisir un nouvel elfe.

-Non ! » Fut le seul cri qui sortit instinctivement de sa gorge alors que le souvenir des petits yeux victorieux de Winky le faisait trembler.

Tout mais pas les elfes.

"Mais mon chéri, il ne reste que Misty pour notre service, qui fera le ménage dans ta chambre? La vaisselle?

-N'importe qui. Je veux bien le faire!

Oui, il pouvait le faire. Il était même prêt à entrer dans la S. A. L. E de Granger pour libérer tous les elfes et les envoyer au loin.


End file.
